Praxis Kit
Praxis kits are consumable items in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background After somebody receives mechanical augmentations, it is common for many of the new features to be "locked" so that the body does not get overwhelmed and eventually reject the augment. Traditionally, these abilities "unlock" themselves through prolonged usage of the augmentations, thus allowing the body to become accustomed to the new features slowly, however Praxis kits, distributed mainly from L.I.M.B clinics, allow this system to be bypassed manually and release new features at the users own free will. This method is usually not offered, but on rare occasions when a patient's body accepts the augmentations with greater ease, the Praxis kits can be used to advance the process without the need for prolonged use of the augmentation. David Sarif uses his influence, through generous donations, to give Adam Jensen the Preferred Customer status, and as such he can purchase Praxis kits at L.I.M.B. clinics if he so chooses. Vera Marcovic, a doctor in Detroit's clinic stresses however, that this must be done of Adam's own free will, not Sarif's or anyone else. Characteristics Upon acquisition, each kit will immediately award the player with one Praxis point. Praxis kits may either be purchased for 5000 credits at various LIMB clinics, or may be found while exploring. It is worth noting that clinics in Detroit and Hengsha will restock upon return visits to these areas. Locations Detroit *Inside a box shortly after exiting an elevator in the Sarif Industries Milwaukee Junction factory. *Detroit Downtown Apartments, third floor of the westmost building, inside an illegal augmentation 'chopshop' with a level 5 security door (code to get in: 2356), then hack the level 2 terminal, then hack the level 1 computer for the final code into the area with the kit). * In the sewers beneath Derelict Row. These are accessible from a manhole cover in the bushes along the wall on the right side of the entrance to the first building, or from a manhole in the construction site below the antenna. The kit is in a hidden area accessible by breaking through a wall. Location of wall is shown by Jensen icon in the image. (ie. the white-bluish arrow in the at the west end of the map. Enlarge the image for clarity.) 1st visit *LIMB clinic - two can be bought for 5000 credits each. (On his first visit to the LIMB clinic, Adam is given 5000 credits to spend, effectively making the first Praxis kit free if he chooses to buy one.) 2nd visit *One in Isaias Sandoval's apartment across the street from Adam's place. It is connected to 2 EMP mines hidden under the body that should be disconnected before grabbing the kit if the player does not have EMP resistance. The trap will not be there if Zeke Sanders has been killed by the player prior to this point; so long as he is alive, regardless of whether he is jailed or set free, the trap, and the Praxis kit, will be there. *LIMB clinic - two can be bought for 5000 credits each. Hengsha *Behind a breakable wall in the sewers below the Hung Hua Hotel in Hengsha, (From the ladder to the hotel go left and wall is opposite a stack of matresses). *In the bottom of an elevator shaft in Hengsha Court Gardens. (Access from the southwest roof via a hackable door or breakable wall or through the upper floor vent shaft on the left of the elevator as you exit.) 1st visit *LIMB clinic - two can be bought for 5000 credits each. *From Bobby Bao - the bartender at The Hive. Either search his corpse, or during his side quest. Convince Jaya to make the monthly payment, or pay 5000 credits yourself. *A reward from Malik after doing the side mission for her. *On the second floor of the Tai Yong Medical building, in a desk drawer in a medical room above the Lee Geng Lab. (Laboratory B-2). Look for an out-of-the-way door on the catwalk above the large open lab. 2nd visit *LIMB clinic - two can be bought for 5000 credits each. *On your second visit to Hengsha, a reward from Doctor Wing's side quest in the LIMB clinic. Montreal * Inside a drawer, in one of the cubicles in the center of the Picus TV newsroom, on the same floor as the room 404. Singapore - Omega Ranch *None. Panchaea *There is a LIMB clinic hidden behind a vending machine that can be moved. Two Praxis kits can be purchased there for 5000 credits each. Locations (The Missing Link) Even though the story of The Missing Link DLC is embedded into the main plot, the praxis earned during it does not carry over to main game. For this reason, the praxis kits found during The Missing Link are listed separately. Hei Zhen Zhu Brig, Floor 4 *'1-7': Special "praxis case" near Adam's body armor with 7 praxis kits inside. Aft Section, Floor 4 *'8': Container with a praxis case inside, it can be seen through the window of the control room on Floor. Can be reached from 1) Floor 4 by breaking the fragile wall of the container (it will kill the soldier standing behind it), 2) Floor -1 by stacking 2 crates or with an upgraded jump. Rifleman Bank Station, part I Loading Bay 1 *'9': On top of the container held by the cargo crane. Admin Sector, Floor -1 *'10': By default there is a single praxis kit for sale in Garvin Quinn's shop. *'11&12': Activating the Social Enhancer augmentation and using Alpha pheromones will convince Quinn to open a completely new 'special' stock with 2 additional praxis kits, among other things. Special stock replaces the standard, so buy praxis kit #10 before you convince him. Kits 10, 11 and 12 will be discounted to 3750 credits instead of 5000 if you have completed the Acceptable Losses sidequest on the Hei Zhen Zhu. Detention Camp *'13': On top of the mainframe room with. It can be reached by jumping from the balcony on Floor 3 near the typhoon turret. Restricted Wing *'14': Inside the drawer right next to Dr. Tiffany Kavanagh. Rifleman Bank Station, part II Interrogation Wing *'15': On the topmost platform of the elevator shaft. Can be reached either with an upgraded jump or by stacking two heavy crates with Move/Throw Heavy Objects augmentation. Maintenance Level *'16': Near the safe inside Quinn's shop, if you have saved the prisoners from the Choices, Choices mission. Video Guides For the first Detroit City visit: 6W_sssAC5-Y Category:Technology Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution consumables